Su Risa
by Neska
Summary: OS, UA. L'enlèvement de l'héritière de l'empire commercial Hyuga, son lavage de cerveau. Néji, son garde du corps, est torturé. Mais Gaara est-il vraiment sadique?


Quelques sigles : OS, UA, Kidnapping. Angst, torture (pas graphique!), sadisme. Rating M.

Inspiré des personnages de "Naruto" de Kishimoto. OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

**Su Risa**

**OOO**

* * *

><p>Malgré l'entêtement des journalistes, aucune fuite n'avait été déclarée. Devant les micros, le nouvellement promu commissaire Sasuke Uchiwa répétait en boucle : « Pas de commentaires. »<p>

Cela faisait six jours que l'héritière de l'empire commercial Hyuga avait été enlevée.

Sur le bureau du commissaire, une chemise cartonnée portait son nom en capitales rouges. Sasuke se cala au fond de son fauteuil en cuir, épuisé. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, redressa d'un millimètre son sous-main, pourtant parfaitement droit. Ce faisant, il effleura le carton anormalement mince. Il retira aussitôt sa main. Ce dossier lui brûlait les doigts. C'était la première affaire importante de sa carrière en tant que commissaire, et ils n'avaient rien.

– Cette petite conne !

Le commissaire rumina un moment sans vraiment réfléchir à une solution. Il ressassait, c'était tout. Et pourtant l'immeuble était juste au bout de la rue.

OOO

C'était un vieux magasin de jouets pour enfants, du haut-de-gamme artisanal, fermé depuis des années. Les publicités s'entassaient anarchiquement entre les torsions de la grille métallique. La vitrine était entièrement obscurcie par la poussière. Hinata Hyuga était enfermée au sous-sol, ses mains menottées au radiateur derrière elle, le dos contre le métal glacé. Son garde du corps, Néji, payait devant elle le prix de son échec.

Hinata était immobile, l'intérieur des joues mordu, la poitrine ouverte par la voix rauque et moqueuse qui résonnait dans ce sous-sol nu, cet accent étranger, musical... Les halètements discrets de Néji comme une ligne de basse.

– Ça a l'air de connaître les hommes ça, hein ? Pas vrai que t'es une petite salope ? disait leur kidnappeur et unique compagnie, Gaara.

Néji serra les dents. Il gardait les yeux grand ouverts pour ne pas faire couler les larmes d'humiliation qui humidifiaient ses cils, grand ouverts sur le ciment, gris et irrégulier, qui lui griffait la joue et lui gelait la tempe. À la limite de son champ de vision, une petite chaussure noire. Le pied d'Hinata, avec sa cheville blême...

Il sentait l'air sur son entrée étirée, et sous la peur, la honte et la rage, lentement et avec horreur, il s'excitait. Le souvenir de cette cheville lui avait ramené d'autres souvenirs, comme s'ils avaient été attachés au même fil. Il avait été son amant, de rares fois.

Il se souvenait...

OOO

Il osait à peine la toucher, tant elle paraissait fragile, la peau couleur crème, ses petites mains chaudes... C'était à contrecœur qu'il lui avait obéi, pour aller plus vite, plus fort. Son parfum sentait l'orchidée et la mandarine, elle en vaporisait derrière ses oreilles et sous son nombril, toisons odorantes, forêts mystérieuses, et ses petits pieds chéris... Il avait embrassé tout son corps, toute sa chair voluptueuse et molle, et surtout ses poignées d'amour. Fait retomber sa tête sur le coussin tiède de ses seins, il aurait pu s'y enfouir, il aurait pu y mourir, elle était douce, petite et douce, minuscule et absolument câline. Ses rondeurs, ses joues rouges. Il revoyait la chaînette d'or qu'elle gardait à son cou, ses cheveux fous sur l'oreiller, qui répandaient leur odeur de mandarine et d'orchidée.

Il fut ramené au présent par la bouteille en plastique qu'on essayait d'enfoncer dans son anus. C'était de ces petites bouteilles de 50 cl, au bouchon bleu ciel. L'air sentait la peinture et la poussière.

OOO

Sous une poigne trop forte, le plastique se tordait en couinant. Il hésitait entre se contracter pour repousser tout accès, ou bien tenter de se relâcher pour avoir moins mal quand la pénétration se ferait. De toute façon, il était pris de spasmes. Ses fesses étaient écartées, et le culot de la bouteille appuyait avec insistance entre, sans parvenir à entrer. Puis la bouteille fut retournée avec un grognement d'impatience. Le goulot au bouchon bleu ciel s'enfonça facilement. Alors que Néji s'attendait à la douleur qui accompagnerait le reste de la bouteille, tout s'arrêta. La bouteille, lâchée, resta un instant en l'air, à l'envers, sortant d'entre ses fesses. Un spasme, puis deux, expulsèrent le bouchon bleu ciel, la bouteille vide oscilla et tomba avec légèreté. Un son creux, puis un autre plus faible quand elle rebondit légèrement sur le sol. Sur le ciment. D'entre les murs de ciment, le rire de Gaara ne sortait jamais.

Il riait, riait, riait.

Hinata tremblait, la tête baissée.

Elle regardait entre ses pieds, assise, les jambes relevées, découvrant ses chevilles blêmes sous les néons, elle regardait sans rien voir le ciment entre ses pieds, de ses yeux grand ouverts, pâlis par les larmes.

Le profil griffé au ciment, Néji n'avait plus aucune expression. Il avait un goût de vomi dans la bouche, et le sentiment qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les couleurs. Comme si quelque chose s'était cassé dans sa gorge, derrière ses yeux qui ne faisaient que voir du gris, du gris ciment.

Au début, le rire de Gaara l'avait transpercé, par vagues rouge, jaune, noire, verte. Un temps incertain après, la douleur était partie. Les couleurs avec.

OOO

Il était si près qu'elle aurait pu compter chacune des tâches de rousseur qui lui faisait comme un voile sur sa peau blanche, un voile de paillettes d'avoine sur du lait.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant.

Son visage rond, avec sa mâchoire douce, son nez retroussé, ses cheveux un peu trop longs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, et toutes ces petites tâches comme des grains à picorer sur ses joues et sur son nez.

Ses paupières charbonneuses se soulevèrent, et elle tomba dans son regard comme dans un puits gelé.

Elle se sentait aspirée comme par un appel d'air, s'accrocher à la margelle noire n'y faisait rien, tout glissait, tout l'entraînait vers le fond, vers une eau bleu-verte, douce et vénéneuse.

Tout son corps trembla lorsqu'il se colla contre elle.

- Tu seras libérée un jour..., lui dit-il sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

Son souffle caressa son oreille.

- ...Et le monde pourra voir notre puissance à la mesure de ton esprit brisé.

Sourire assassin.

Ses petites dents rondes comme des dents de lait.

- Je ne te toucherai pas, je ne te ferai rien, poursuit-il. Tu ne l'aimes pas, lui.

Il désigna la forme inerte de Néji.

- Peut-être qu'il t'aime, qui sait ?

Il se pencha pour scruter son visage. Le souffle d'Hinata se coupa sans prévenir. Il la mira, sa peau si pâle qu'en en prenait une teinte froide, ses yeux clairs, bleu fumée, ses cheveux raides qui pendent tristement autour de son visage. Ses courbes très féminines qui se heurtent à sa petitesse. Son nez, ses mains, sa bouche, des miniatures attendrissantes. Gaara résista à la soudaine envie de la frapper.

- Ce serait drôle qu'il t'aime... reprend-t-il pour se calmer. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Non, vraiment... Rien d'important... L'important c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu vois ? Alors quel intérêt ? De le torturer sous tes yeux alors que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Silence.

- Quand tu seras libérée... Quand tu seras dehors, même si tu resteras pour toujours prisonnière de tes souvenirs, tu sauras pourquoi c'est important.

Et il se releva. La chaleur de sa proximité la quitta avec la soudaineté douloureuse d'une griffure.

OOO

Ses yeux le piquaient. Il y avait bien longtemps (des heures, des jours... des siècles) qu'il n'avait plus de larmes pour les mouiller. Plus de couleurs, plus de larmes. Le noir absolu était chaque moment plus réconfortant, plus plein de la chaleureuse promesse de l'oubli.

Il avait pensé, une fois, qu'il s'habituerait aux traitements qu'il recevait. Qu'il y avait une barrière qui franchie, abolissait toute notion de honte.

En fait c'était plus que de la honte. Il avait l'impression que Gaara crachait sur son âme nue. Et il cherchait désespérément cette barrière à franchir qui franchie...

Existait-elle...

Il savait en tout cas qu'on ne peut pas mourir simplement parce qu'on le désire de toutes ses forces. Au sous-sol du magasin de jouets, il faisait froid, mais la température était supportable. Elle allait même en augmentant. Serait-on l'été déjà ? Déjà, encore... Néji ne voulait pas voir l'été. Il espérait mourir, mais Gaara veillait. Il les nourrissait tous les deux, parfois de force. La volonté de leur bourreau était implacable, pareille à une planche de fer glacé. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Sauf, parfois, la joie.

OOO

Oui. La joie. Ce n'était pas vraiment du plaisir, quand il riait. D'entre les murs de ciment, le rire de Gaara ne sortait jamais. Il y résonnait, résonnait comme un cristal guttural.

Il avait longtemps été trop terrifié pour s'en rendre compte, mais ce rire n'était pas sadique. Ni moqueur, ni haineux, ni fébrile de désir. Gaara n'exultait pas. Il ne savourait pas leurs douleurs, il n'en était pas éxité.

Il en était content.

Il était content, joyeux, peut-être même : heureux. Bourreau professionnel totalement dénué d'empathie, manipulateur sadique au remords inconnu, il était là, avec eux, pour remplir son devoir. Pour faire son travail. C'était un garçon sérieux pour ça, consciencieux, en somme. Et parfois, tel le sculpteur admirant son propre coup de burin, il éclatait d'un rire bruyant, joyeux, qui résonnait, résonnait et cassait des choses dans la tête de ses prisonniers.

Le cœur de Néji devenait douloureux au fur et à mesure que son esprit détachait Gaara de ses exactions. Il y avait d'un côté le tortionnaire qui le soumettait à un régime alimentaire qui le rendait incontinent et le forçait à respirer ses pantalons ensuite. Ce tortionnaire qui lui avait cassé tous les doigts de la main droite, à mains nues, en les tordant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent, et puis qui avait joué avec les phalanges qui formaient un angle de 90° vers le dos de sa main.

D'un autre côté, il y avait le rire.

Le rire qui n'était pas machiavélique, ni même méchant.

Un rire joyeux.

Un rire d'enfant.

Il ne pouvait pas haïr un enfant, ni désirer sa mort. Gaara devenait doublement intouchable.

Néji sombra.

OOO

- L'héritière Hyuga est en convalescence, un peu de respect, je vous prie ! Non, pas de commentaires... Je n'ai aucune déclaration à faire, merci ! Laissez-moi passer... Excusez-moi, laissez-moi passer...

La journaliste cessa d'insister et se retourna vers son caméraman, micro à la main. Ses ongles étaient vernis d'un rouge grenadine exactement assorti à son rouge à lèvres.

- La série à suspens est-elle vraiment terminée, c'est ce que l'on est en mesure de se demander, chers téléspectateurs ! Si l'héritière Hyuga a été récupérée après plus de deux mois, apparemment saine et sauve, son garde du corps, avec elle au moment de l'enlèvement et porté disparu depuis lors, n'a toujours pas refait surface. Retrouvez notre enquête exclusive dès mardi à 20h 35, sur cette même chaîne ! C'était Ino Yamanaka, en direct de la clinique privée Dogson !

OOO

Hinata trembla de tout son corps en voyant le signe en bas de la lettre en guise de signature. Gaara. Sans réfléchir davantage, priant en fait pour que son esprit reste blanc, elle attrapa un stylo et signa sans même lire le montant du chèque. Sa rente était à vie, elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne demanderaient rien d'autre que de l'argent. Parce qu'elle le leur donnerait. Tout ce qu'ils voudraient.

Elle connaissait la réponse. Elle savait l'horreur de pourquoi était-ce si important, qu'elle ne l'aime pas... Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, à l'époque...

Et Néji, l'aimait-il ? Sûrement qu'il l'aimait.

Hinata n'avait pas cessé de trembler. Sa peur lui avait provoqué une nouvelle crise. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas avant de se retrouver au sous-sol, il l'avait aimé au moment précis où elle avait joui, elle le savait. Il le savait, Gaara le savait, Gaara le voulait, Gaara qui avait continué à ruer en elle, assez fort pour pousser ses cris de plaisir hors de sa gorge. Ses grognements à lui étaient étouffés par les tétines roses qu'il suçait avec vigueur. Il s'était rhabillé, elle s'était effondrée, il les avait regardés, avec un sourire un peu fatigué, et puis ses petites dents s'étaient montrées, ses épaules s'étaient agitées, et pour finir il avait ri, d'un amusement simple et satisfait, d'un rire grave et bruyant qui résonnait... encore...

Seule dans son immense bureau, Hinata poussa un gémissement sourd d'animal blessé. A son cerveau avaient poussés des murs de ciment. Ces murs de ciment, dans lesquels le rire de Gaara...

... ne sortait jamais.

OOO

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

.


End file.
